marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)
Real Name: Warren Kenneth Worthington III Nicknames: War Former Aliases: Death, Dark Angel, Archangel, Avenging Angel Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer, chairman & principal stockholder of Worthington Industries, former terrorist Legal Status: Citizen of United States with no criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men, Mutantes Sans Frontières, Hellfire Club Former Group Affiliation: Secret Defenders, X-Factor/X-Terminators, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Defenders, Death's champions, Champions of Los Angeles Base of Operations: The Angel has apartments in New York City and Los Angeles, and has an estate in the New Mexican Rockies. Education: College degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Origin Angel is a mutant. In his late teens, feathered wings began to grow from his shoulder blades which within months reached their full adult size. Place of Birth: Centerport, Long Island, New York Known Relatives: Wallace Worthington (Revolutionary War-era ancestor, deceased), Warren Kenneth Worthington Sr. (grandfather, deceased), Warren K. Worthington, Jr. (father, deceased), Kathryn Worthington (mother, deceased), Burtram "Burt" Worthington (Dazzler, paternal uncle), unidentified cousin First Appearance: ''X-Men'' (Vol. 1) #1 History Warren first began his career as the Avenging Angel. He was assisted by Professor X and Cyclops, and became a founding member of the X-Men. Following Jean Grey joining the X-Men, there was a prominent and long running love triangle between Warren, Cyclops (Scott Summers), and Jean. The rivalry reached its peak when during a battle with Holocaust, Cyclops accidentally shot Angel with his optic beam. The ray injured Angel significantly and limited his role in fighting for some time, bringing remorse out of Cyclops, who questioned whether his feelings towards Jean had caused this. Shortly after, Angel suggested that the incident was hardly an accident at all. The next day, Angel reconsidered the allegations and apologized towards Cyclops, subsequently getting over Jean Grey all together and moving on to date Candy Southern as Cyclops relation with Jean Grey developed significantly. When the changeling posing as Xavier was killed by Grotesk, the X-Men were ordered to disband by the FBI. Returning to live with his parents, Warren would continue to sneak out at night and secretly satisfy his need to fight crime and see Candy. While Warren was out on a date with Candy, his father was killed by men working for the villain Dazzler. Overcome with grief, Warren blamed his own absence for his father's murder. Candy was kidnapped by Dazzler's organization as well, and when Warren went to rescue her, the Dazzler removed Angel's mask and revealed his identity to both the Dazzler and Candy. Dazzler admitted to actually being Warren's own uncle, Burtram Worthington, having only used Worthington Industries for his campaign of diamond smuggling. Burtram was apparently then killed in the following battle from a great fall. The X-Men would reform, with Xavier returning not long after, explaining his situation of leaving before the Z'noxx invasion. It was later revealed that Warren's uncle Burtram Worthington had in fact survived the fall, and was intending on stealing away the Worthington family fortune. The X-Men with Candy were able to stop the Dazzler's plot, but not before Warren's mother Kathryn Worthington was killed by poison from Burtram. Not longer after, most of the original X-Men left to pursue other goals, leaving Cyclops and Xavier to start a new team. Planning to start a college career in Los Angeles, both Warren and Iceman were started the group the Champions with the vast amounts of wealth Warren had inherited from his mother's death. The group was volatile, however, and disbanded after a brief stint. Warren and Candy would move away to Colorado for some time before going back to New York. Following Jean Grey's death, Cyclops would leave the X-Men for a time, Angel rejoining the team so that they were not shorthanded. Warren would eventually leave the X-Men again due to constant conflict with fellow team member Wolverine. During a mission of saving the underground Morlocks from a "mutant massacre," Warren's wings were pinned to the wall by the villain Harpoon. His wings were severely injured to the point that amputation was necessary for him to live. Distraught by this experience, Warren attempted suicide, and was believed dead, although he was rescued by Apocalypse. Warren agreed to serve Apocalypse for return of his wings, and Apocalypse warped him, body and mind, into his own "Angel of Death," calling him "Death" and placing him into his team of Horsemen. When fighting the rest of X-Factor, Warren was soon brought out of his brainwashing and rejoined his team as the somber and brooding "Archangel." At this point, Warren was often the target of attack by his friend-turned-traitor, Cameron Hodge. Hodge eventually killed Candy Southern, and Worthington apparently killed Hodge in retaliation. Continually fighting an inward battle to fight his killer instincts, Warren eventually won over Apocalypse's influence. About the same time, the original X-Factor became a part of the X-Men fold again, and Warren often adventured with the X-Men's "Gold Team." Soon, he became romantically involved with fellow X-man Psylocke. When fighting the mutant Sabretooth, both he and Psylocke were gravely injured. Warren helped his friend Wolverine search for a cure for Psylocke, and eventually revived her with help from the Crimson Dawn, at the same time regaining his original, feathered wings when his cybernetic ones "molted" away. Soon, he was left with two wings akin to his original feathered ones, although he retained his blue features. Warren left the X-Men with Psylocke to recuperate. Warren joined a splinter X-Men group to assist the Mannites in their battle with the latest bearer of the name Death. When Worthington returned home, he was attacked by an alien doppelganger of the X-Man Wolverine. This prompted him and Psylocke to rejoin the X-Men, and they became involved in stopping the latest plan of the villain Apocalypse to gain ultimate power. During a fight with the brainwashed Wolverine, Angel became more and more ruthless, until he was overcome by a transformation that left him with glowing wings and hair as well as psionic abilities. He used these abilities to track down the first Horseman known as War, who had somehow once again become a paraplegic, and healed him. Warren explained that he had become the embodiment of hope, and then he used his newfound psionic powers to heal War. Warren then divided his time between running his fortune, Worthington Industries, and working with the X-Men. Over time, his new abilities disappeared and his relationship with Psylocke drifted apart. Eventually, Warren returned to the X-Men full-time. He helped the X-Men defeat the threats of the X-Corps and the Vanisher's mutant drug cartel. Warren has become the leader of the X-Men's active away team, and even took the opportunity to address a European summit about mutant rights. This move and the cause that he promoted have helped turn the X-Men from an outlaw band of heroes to a recognized global rights group. During this time, in a battle with the plant-being Black Tom Cassidy, Worthington was entrapped in Black Tom's life-draining vines and began to enter cardiac arrest. He was saved by his teammates, whereupon his blue skin reverted to its former color. (This was later pointed to as a signal that his healing abilities had begun to manifest themselves more strongly.) Warren was forced to confront his cavalier attitude toward his fortune when he discovered Lobo Technology, a division of Worthington Industries, was taken over by Maximus Lobo and a community of mutant werewolves. Maximus Lobo fought the X-Men and nearly killed Worthington and the junior X-Men member Husk. The two barely escaped and only survived from the brink of death with the help of Worthington's healing powers. Maximus Lobo revealed that he was involved in the murder of Worthington's father, in part so that he could create a dominate subspecies of mutant werewolves operating out of Lobo Tech. Maximus Lobo ultimately defeated himself by allowing Lobo Tech to explode rather than concede defeat to the X-Men. Warren and Husk developed a romantic relationship after their ordeal, but it started off uneasy and continued in fits and starts. They committed themselves to each other when the X-Men helped Husk's brother Jay deal with mutant bigotry in his hometown. Shortly after this, Warren left active duty and his subsequent activities remain unrevealed. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 150 lbs (68 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Formerly had blue skin Powers Strength Level: Was peak human strength. His wings have superhuman strength and can create enough lift to enable him to carry aloft at least 500 pounds in addition to his own weight. Known Powers: Wings: can fly by means of his natural wings which span 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a birds, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Though he generally flies below the height of clouds, Angel can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain he can reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight, but he can only remain that high for several minutes. He can fly nonstop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Archangel's adaptations give him incredible resistance to injury due to impact. The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flew beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet) (1981 meters)he could reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he could attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. The Angel could fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Enhanced Human Regeneration: He regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhumanly regenerative "healing factor," he has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. Previously: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Those wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1 as well as being razor-sharp and able to shield his body by covering up. Its flechettes could be thrown as weapons, some of which were were covered in a neurological agent that could stun a foe. Eventually those wings decayed revealing feathered wings underneath. Angel temporarily had his wings empowered with 'lifeforce' in a later confrontation with Apocalypse. After healing the former Horseman War I, his wings returned to normal. Known Abilities: Archangel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. He is also a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. Miscellaneous Equipment: Formerly an image inducer to hide his blue skin. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Appearances in Other Media * Angel is played by Ben Foster in X-Men: The Last Stand. In the film, Warren Worthington III (referred as Angel in the credits but never called by this name in the dialogue) is a young man in his early twenties (seen as a child in a flashback, in which he attempts to cut off his wings), and the son of a rich industrialist who is motivated by his son's mutation to create a "cure" for mutants. Warren flees before he can be stripped of his powers and goes to find the X-Men for help. He later makes an appearance in the final confrontation against Magneto's Brotherhood of evil mutants, rescuing his father as he is thrown off of a roof. Despite featuring prominently in much of the film's advertising, Angel's role is quite a minor one, and he only appears in a bare handful of scenes throughout the entire film * Archangel's origin was retold in the animated X-Men series, where Apocalypse creates the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Played by Stephen Ouimette, Angel goes to a scientist who claims he can "cure" mutations in mutants, but is actually Apocalypse, who turns him into Death. Angel also makes a cameo appearance in the Beyond Good and Evil four-part episode, and as one of the original X-Men in two flashbacks, bringing up continuity errors elsewhere when Cyclops, Beast and Jean Grey do not know him. In this version, he loses the "death" status to become once again Archangel thanks to Rogue, who saps the evil that lay within him. * He was also shown in several episodes of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * He also appeared in a number of episodes of X-Men Evolution. His voice was provided by Mark Hildreth * In the video game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Angel shows up as the scout for the different areas that are visited until he is captured by Apocalypse and turned into Archangel. After fighting him as Archangel, the player follows Apocalypse to Egypt for the game's climax. Recommended Readings: *Tales of Suspense #49 - Was accidentally caught within the effect of a nuclear blast while flying over a Stark Industries test facility. The radiation from the blast corrupted his mind causing him to become evil. He was tracked down by Iron Man, who shocked him back to normal during the fight. *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance Notes * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: Angel (Warren Worthington III) * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Mutant Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Age Category:Winged Characters Category:American Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members Category:Champions of Los Angeles members Category:Defenders members Category:198 Characters Category:Hellfire Club members hu:Angyal (Warren Worthington)